Learning and Lovin'
by FireyIce107
Summary: Morgana finds out about Merlin's magic and Merlin agrees to teach her. Two-Shot Complete Sorry it's short. Kinda lost inspiration, But check out my other fan fictions.
1. Chapter 1: The Reveal

This is a Post-Witchfinder fanfic. Please review

* * *

"Merlin?" Merlin looked up from his food as Gaius turned around. Gwen stood in the doorway.

"Gwen? Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"It's Morgana. She told me to come find you. She wants to talk to you now." Gwen replied.

Merlin stood up and shot a questioning look at Gaius. "Why?"

"I don't know." Gwen said. Merlin followed her out the door.

"Thank Gwen. For helping me."

"It was nothing. You would have done the same." They stopped. "Milady. It's Gwen with Merlin."

"Gwen you can go for tonight. Send Merlin in." Morgana's voice came, muffled by the door.

"Go on Gwen. Night." Merlin said and opened the door. Morgana stood there, arms crossed, looking very mad.

"You wanted to see me?" Merlin started off. Then Morgana slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me about you magic!" Morgana growled.

"Well go announce it to the world." Merlin muttered.

"It's true. You're a sorcerer. I saw your eyes glow, when that monster, Aridean had me at knife point. You saved my life." Morgana asked. "Where did you learn it?"

"I was born with magic Morgana. I wanted to tell you but Gaius and the Dragon told me not to. You have know idea how it is to keep this a secret." Merlin admitted.

"Gaius knows? And what dragon?" Morgana demanded.

"Oh there's just a great dragon under the castle that I visit." Merlin replied. "You know I should go..." He turned to leave but Morgana's strong arm pulled him back.

"You should have told me. But... I'm willing to forgive you... At a price." Morgana smirked.

"What price?" Merlin asked.

"Teach me."

They agreed to meet in the woods Friday night, two days from now. Merlin would make an excuse of picking herbs and Morgana could easily sneak out. They'd have to leave at different times so no one would suspect some sort of tryst or something. They would change the day they met every time. They had to take extreme precautions.

Friday night came quickly and neither of them had trouble sneaking out. Merlin was sitting at the edge of a clear, wearing his normal attire.

"Merlin." Morgana said as she saw him. He sprung to his feet and smiled.

"Morgana." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Learnin' and Lovin'

**A/N: Finally updated, hope you like it. Thank you to every one who has alerted/subbed to my stories. Please review!**

* * *

"Concentrate, Morgana!" Merlin said. "Feel it, the magic!"

"I am!" She snapped back and lowered her hands that were outward toward a log which he was try to set on fire. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." She said softly. "I can't do this Merlin. It's been a month and I can't even light a single fire." She lowed her head. "I'm hopeless." Suddenly, a warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Merlin with his hands on her shoulders.

"But Morgana you have memorized all the spells in the book I gave to you and you know what they all do." Merlin said. "Don't worry. Now try again."

She loved the way he talks to her. They way he's always there for her. She looks into his eyes and see nothing but kindness and warmness. And maybe it's his kindness and sweetness that makes the log burst in flames.

She just knows that he helped her do it.

They had grown close. Every two days they would meet and they would practice or try to practice magic. He helped her pronounce the spells. He told how he had saved her life, Arthur's, and Gwen's. She had never been happier.

"That was amazing! I told you you could do it!" Merlin exclaimed.

His pride in her radiates through her. "Thank you Merlin."

"Here," Merlin closed his hands. "Blosma." He opened his hands and hands her a rose. "For you." He gave her a heart-warming smile.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." They held a gaze for a long time and they didn't realized that they were leaning into each other until their lips met.

She didn't expect that he'd be such a good kisser. Has his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips moved against her in unison, she could only think of how much she loved him. And only the trees in the forest and the moon could see them. Her arms instinctually went around his neck pulling him closer to her.

She loved him. She always knew there was some special about him. The way he brought her flowers without any unhonorable intention, just to make her happy. The way he encouraged her. And he treated her like an equal. They were just Morgana and Merlin.

His lips left hers and he put his forehead against hers. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Morgana smiled at this. "I think I'm already in love you."

"But your a Lady, I'm a servant. How could you love me?" Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.

"You aren't just a servant Merlin. You're my friend. You're my teacher. You are more noble than any knight. Selfless. And you have magic." She put a hand to his chest. "And I never want you to change. I am not a Lady and you are not a servant. If there's any serving going on, it should be me serving you. I belong to you."

Merlin smiled lovingly at her. "And I belong to you, my love."

And then they're kissing again with her hand pressed against his strong chest.

Both of them, we're happier than they can remember.


End file.
